1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bandages and, more specifically, to a bandage comprising a strip of durable material such as duct(tape having a suitable pressure sensitive adhesive applied to the underlying side whereupon a sterile gauze pad is affixed off-center thereto. In addition said bandage has removable release liners protecting the adhesive layer until desired use. The bandage can be encapsulated in a sterile removable covering such as paper having a tear strip for easy removal therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bandages designed for wound dressing. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,402 issued to Rollband on May 10, 1994.
Another patent was issued to Geng on Jun. 10, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,080. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,074 was issued to Cesarczyk on Apr. 6, 1999 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 20, 1998 to Ward as U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,651.
A tape for attaching bandages, with non-adhesive tabs at each end for easy manipulation and removal while wearing gloves is disclosed. Also disclosed are tapes with target markings for location of a puncture wound, tapes with pressure disks or plates attached, and methods of making and using tapes.
An external wound dressing having a cover which is reversibly movable to an open position exposing the wound from a closed position covering the wound thereby enabling selective viewing of the wound without removing the wound dressing from the individual.
A pressure wound dressing has a flexible support layer a pressure exerting support member attached to and extending from one side of the flexible support layer and, preferably a layer of pliant absorbent material attached to tile pressure exerting support member. The flexible support layer has an adhesive layer on the side from which the support member extends. Perferably, a removable liner is positioned on the adhesive layer opposite to the support layer. The pressure exerting support member preferably is formed from a sheet of material to provide two surfaces to provide two surfaces oriented at an angle with respect to each other.
An adhesive dressing comprising a backing layer, a pressure sensitive adhesive thereon and a support layer attached to the non-adhesive surface of the backing layer characterized in having an additional edge strip component on the adhesive surface to aid adhesion of the dressing to the skin.
While these bandages for would dressing may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a bandage having a strip of durable material, such as duct tape, having pressure sensitive adhesive applied to its underside further having a sterilized gauze pad attached thereto. The bandage has a shorter and a longer side and a removable release liner thereon along with possibly a removable sterile cover having a tear strip thereon for easy removal thereof.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a wound dressing consisting of a durable substrate material having an off-center sterile dressing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bandage consisting of a durable substrate material such as duct tape.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bandage consisting of a durable substrate material such as duct tape having an adhesive layer on one side.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bandage consisting of a durable substrate material such as duct tape having an adhesive layer on one side having an off-center sterile member attached thereto.
Another object of the present invention is one side is longer than the average bandage to obtain a double wrap around on small appendages and a complete wrap on larger appendages.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bandage consisting of a durable substrate material such as duct tape having an adhesive layer on one side having an off-center sterile member attached thereto having releasable lining members covering the adhesive layer until desired use.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bandage encapsulated in a sterile package. Said bandage consisting of a durable substrate material such as duct tape having an adhesive layer on one side having an off-center sterile member attached thereto having releasable lining members covering the adhesive layer until desired use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a bandage comprising a strip of durable material such as duct tape having a suitable pressure sensitive adhesive applied to the underlying side whereupon a sterile gauze pad is affixed off-center thereto. In addition said bandage has removable release liners protecting the adhesive layer until desired use. The bandage can be encapsulated in a sterile removable covering such as paper having a tear strip for easy removal therefrom.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.